


Freckles

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Dark, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy examines his arm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Ugly" and 100quills prompt "Ugly"

Percy really liked his freckles. He only had a few, and they were all on his arms, so most people didn't even know that he had them. But Percy liked them. They reminded him that he was a Weasley. He was built like Bill and Ron, but they were both covered in freckles, just like Charlie and the twins. And since he was the only one in the family who needed glasses, his appearance had always been far removed from that of his brothers. In short, he looked like a random redheaded person, not a Weasley.

And that was why Percy loved his freckles. They were proof, in his mind, that he really was a Weasley. As mad as he was with his parents sometimes, he still couldn't imagine not being a Weasley.

But now, his freckles were ruined. Covered. Marred. Gone.

Replaced by an ugly black brand that erased his old identity and declared that he was now a part of a new family.

He was no longer a Weasley.


End file.
